


Heart and Doom

by AJ_LostSoul



Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters to be added, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I grew attached to this character, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mini Arcs, Ships to be added - Freeform, The ships aren't the main focus, but it's mostly fun, not ship based, story based, the gems are best moms, there's an oc and her name is Fae, this is an au guys, this is episodic, this may get kinda dark, zim is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_LostSoul/pseuds/AJ_LostSoul
Summary: (This is in Invader Zim/Steven Universe crossover written by me and my friend Phantom Soul [he doesn't have an acct that's why he's not listed under co-creator, it wont't let me put just his name] he named it, I had the initial idea. And it was written in total cooperationHis twitter: @PhantomSoul4My Instagram: @aj_lostsoul )-This fanfic is mostly episodic with mini arcs sprinkled in, the ships are secondary and aren't that important here so even if you don't like the ships ya might like it anyway because of the story-When a research center gets attacked by the gems, irken scientist Fae needs to get a special smeet out of there. When trying to get to Irk she's shot down by a gem ship and crash lands on Earth.As her last conscious thought she gives the smeet to the first people she meets, the Crystal Gems.-This is an au where Zim is raised alongside Steven by the Crystal Gems, a lot of stuff in here is headcanons and stuff we randomly think up, I don't want to give up too much in the description so please just read it if you think it's interesting by that alone-
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Invader Skoodge/Zim, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Heart and Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This au is a lot of fun and I'm very grateful to Phantom Soul for helping me out, seriously, thank you man
> 
> a lot of the text is his and a lot was edited by him, he's a huge help
> 
> (The link at the end was my attempt at adding Fae's concept, adding the link was the only way to get it to work)

Position: Irken Research Station in “Hoag's Object”

Date: (Human time) November 1st, 200X, 17:00

  
  


Red lights were flashing while the alarms were blaring. The small irken scientist, Fae, was panicking, small hands gathering as much of the research as they could, mad at herself for not writing her notes digitally. Suddenly, an explosion from behind sent her flying into the other side of the room, her pak slamming into the wall painfully. She gazed up at the unmistakable gem ship outside, preparing to fire again. The irken stood up, not even bothering to pick up her research as she ran over to a destroyed chamber, avoiding the shattered glass. She carefully picked up the smeet that fell out, trying to calm him as she continued to run. "Shh, Fae has you." She said as she ran to the escape ships while the gems fired upon them again.

She tried to use her pak legs to run but they were too damaged. She sighed and continued, eventually making it to one of the ships. She crawled in, putting the small smeet in her lap, hoping that he wasn't internally damaged when he fell out of the pod, but he didn't seem to have any external injuries which was a relief. "I have to make it back to Irk.." Fae said quietly as she started the ship. 

She flew off the planet, dodging past the gem ships while trying to access hyperspace. "Come on, come on.." The system finally activated, allowing them to escape to another solar system. A wave of relief swept over to her as the smeet started pointing to nearby planets, making noises. Fae smiled. "Those are other planets, Zim. But we're not going to th-" Fae was cut off by their engine being blasted. The lights and alarms began blaring as Fae looked behind to see one of those gem ships had followed them. She muttered a few curses to herself, looking down at the small smeet who was pointing at the gem ship. “Don’t look at that.” Fae turned the small irken’s head to hide the ship from view, holding him close as the blast sent their ship spiraling towards a nearby planet.

“Of all the times we could have been attacked, why did it have to be today…?” Fae cried out, saddened by her failure as the gems fired again, almost destroying the back of the ship completely. In her desperation, Fae tried to access the ship’s communicator only to find that it wouldn’t work. She then tried her pak’s built-in one. “Come on, pleeeease.” She whispered hopefully, only to hear static in response. It was all over for them. She held the smeet close to her as tears welled up in her eyes. 

One final blast rendered their ship useless, its power gone as it was now trapped in the nearby planet's gravity. They were burning up in the planet's atmosphere as their end was coming closer and closer to them. The smeet continued to cry in her arms, but as they broke through the clouds she used her last bit of resolve to take hold of the steering gear. Using as much of her strength as she could, she managed to change the direction of the ship so they wouldn’t land head-on. She held the smeet as close as she could, hoping to protect the smeet as they crashed violently onto a beach, sending sand and flaming ship parts across the coastline until their ship finally came to rest near a certain beach house.

*******************************

Pearl and Garnet were currently in the middle of a card game while Amethyst had turned into a baby and was laying next to a sleeping Steven. “Hey Garnet, hold me.” Amethyst said, sitting up in the crib. Garnet picked her up, holding her in one arm while holding her cards in the other. “Amethyst, you’re ruining the game.” Pearl said, glaring at the gem. “Nah, I’m making it more fun, now Garnet has to hold her cards and play them with one hand, it raises the stakes.” Amethyst responded. “That’s not what raising the stakes means!” “Are you sure?” “Yes I’m s-” Pearl’s response was cut off by the sound of something crashing outside. “Woah, that sounded big.” Amethyst quickly got out of Garnet’s grip and turned back to normal. “Let’s go check it out!” Amethyst started running toward the door. “Amethyst! Wait a second!” Pearl put her arms around Amethyst to hold her back. “We shouldn’t just go running out there! What if it’s dangerous?!” “If it’s dangerous then that’s more reason to check it out!” “We should at least check it out from the window first instead of blindly running into a potentially dangerous situation!” “Ugh, fine! You’re no fun!” Pearl let go of Amethyst. 

The Gems ran over to the window, with Garnet holding an awake and crying Steven. “Woah what is that?!” Amethyst put her face against the glass, gawking at the mess outside. “It looks like a ship.” Pearl stated. “We should go out and check for survivors.” Garnet said, calming Steven down and putting him back in his crib. The gems made their way outside to the broken ship, parts of it still on fire and scattered across the beach. Pearl froze and grabbed Garnet’s arm. “Garnet wait, look.” Pearl pointed to the part of the ship that was still slightly intact, pointing specifically to the symbol on it. “It’s an Irken ship.” Pearl whispered while Amethyst was poking at the scattered and smoldering ship parts. “It doesn’t matter, we should still look for survivors.” Garnet pulled out of Pearl’s grip and joined Amethyst in the search. Pearl sighed, taking her spear as a precaution and followed. 

Garnet stopped by the ship's cockpit, looking down at the lifeform within. “I found the pilot.” She stated, summoning one of her gauntlets. “Is that blood?” Amethyst pointed to the pink liquid that covered the ship and the irken's form. “Likely. The crash must have been extreme.” Garnet said as she moved a piece of metal off of the figure. Pearl poked the irken’s face with the back of her spear, causing the dying Irkens faded red eyes to open. 

The irken as she awoke from her unconscious state, ignoring the three gems towering over her as she checked on the smeet. To her relief, he was still alive, crying just as loud as he was before. He was unharmed, but she wasn’t nearly as fortunate. She had likely sustained some type of severe head trauma based on how blurry and faded her vision was, she couldn’t even feel one of her legs which means it had likely been blown apart, the ship's control panel was covered in her own blood, and she had possibly more injuries she couldn’t even feel. But when she looked down at Zim, she found the final nail in her coffin. A small piece of metal poking out of her chest, but she didn’t bother to look behind and view the giant piece of twisted metal that had impaled her. Her pak had taken most of the hit, but it wasn’t enough. She would never make it out of this, but that was the last thing on her mind. He was still alive. And, in her moment of desperation, she gazed up at her sworn enemies and raised the crying child up, as if…..she was giving him to them. ‘P-please…..” 

The gems stared at the irken in confusion and disbelief. “Is that a kid?” Amethyst was staring at the smeet, having never seen anything like that before. “What are you doing?” Pearl pointed the spear at the irken, but Garnet pushed her spear away. “I think she’s trying to give him to us.” Garnet whispered. Pearl put her spear down and hesitantly took the smeet from the dying irken. Garnet knelt down beside the irken. “Why are you here? Why do you have a child with you?” She asked. The irken looked at her, the light in her eyes fading. “...Take care of.. him… p-please… G-get.. Zim... Home…” It was with those words she died. Garnet sighed. “She’s gone, we’re not getting an explanation.” “Are we going to keep him?” Amethyst asked, poking the small smeet’s face. “Of course not, he’s an irken. They’re destructive creatures.” Garnet said, her gauntlet still at the ready. Pearl looked at the smeet for a bit. His antennae were twitching as he reached out and grabbed her nose, making her smile softly. “We should.” She gently patted the smeet, making him smile. “It’s what Rose would do.” 

Garnet did not approve of this decision, but she couldn’t find in her heart to just leave him. “Alright, we should get her buried and get this mess cleaned up.” Garnet said, picking up the dead irken. “I think we should keep her pak. It might have answers to what’s going on here if we can get into it.” Pearl said. Garnet nodded and took the broken pak off the irken’s back, handing it to Amethyst. “Ooh, what’s this thing?” She asked, looking the strange device over. “It’s what keeps an irken alive, and it contains all the information about them if what I’ve heard is correct.” Pearl said, looking at the smeet who was putting his tiny hands on her face. “Why doesn’t he have one then?” Amethyst asked, pointing to the child. Pearl quickly turned him around and looked at the vacant spot on his back. “I.. have no idea..” 

“Get him inside.” Garnet said as she carried the irken down the beach. Pearl nodded and walked into the house with Amethyst following. Pearl gently put the smeet in the crib with Steven. The two kids stared at each other for a second before starting to poke each other's faces. After making them stop, Pearl asked, “What should we call him?” “I dunno. I think she said his name was Tim or something.” Amethyst put the pak on the floor and layed down next to it. “I think she said ‘Zim’.” Pearl said, walking over and picking up the pak, bringing it into the basement. When she came back, Amethyst asked “What did she mean by ‘take him home’?” “I’m not sure. She probably meant to bring him to their home planet. But even if we wanted to, we couldn’t.” Pearl answered, walking over to the crib to keep an eye on them. Amethyst rolled over there too and held a finger out to Zim, who took it without hesitation. “Well welcome to the family, little buddy.”

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SYpv2WYyQoOlpe7IxGYfVJFoKBiwIA5m>


End file.
